


Bumped

by Asa_Meda



Category: NCIS
Genre: First Time, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asa_Meda/pseuds/Asa_Meda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate version of "SubRosa" that I wrote several years ago.  What if Cait had been denyed access to the submarine and Tony went in her place?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bumped

 

"What is this... Victorian England?" Special Agent CaitlinTodd was angry and insulted. Her mother used to talk about how she had been excluded from an advance science class because she was a woman. Todd had believed her but found it hard to imagine... until today. "Wh-what with the men with their cigars and brandy while the ladies sip tea in another room!" She frowned as Gibbs expression confirmed her worst fears. For no other reason beyond the fact that she was a woman, she was being denied access to the USS Philadelphia, a submarine whose crew was in danger... a crew that needed her and Gibbs working as a team to interrogate the suspects. It wasn't fair. "I'm more qualified for this investigation than Tony!" she yelled at him, venting her growing outrage. "To replace me because I shave my legs and not my face is unconscionable and certainly not the best interest of the case!"

She had expected Gibbs to understand but tell her to, in essence, 'suck it up'. But he simply faced her, his expression intent. "I'm sorry, Cait," he said honestly, quietly. "He's an asshole with a few more strings than I have at the moment. If I thought I had time to resolve this in a few hours and run his butt up a pole I would be on the phone right now." He let out a frustrated sigh. "But there isn't time."

Gibbs' tone was uncharacteristically sympathetic. Cait realized that Jethro Gibbs has done everything in his power to get her on that submarine and had failed but by the glint in his supervisor's eyes she knew this was not a dead issue. Someone had professionally insulted one of his team. And no one got away with that. Todd straightened her shoulders and gave him a smile. "I'll get McGee and we'll check into it here," she conceded.

Gibbs returned her smile and patted her on the shoulder. "Thank you." He walked past her towards the dock where he and Tony would be set up in wet jackets and other safety gear for their journey in a Frigate to the sub. "Come on, DiNozzo."

Tony, who had hung back while she and Gibbs spoke, roused himself. Normally his expression would be teasingly gleeful as if he had won the brass ring. He got to go on a sub. But his jaw was set, his features dark. He glanced toward Gibbs' retreating back and stepped up to Cait. "I'm sorry too. Short of actually pulling his weapon, Gibbs really fought for you. He's already put a call into to the Director. So the Captain's buns will be hanging." He cocked his head. "You are the better man for this." He sighed as he caught himself. "You know what I mean. I hope I can help Gibbs half as much as you could have."

Surprised, Cait stared at him. Tony was, for once, missing any hint of bravado in his voice and expression. Deadly serious.... even a little nervous. Feeling the profiler in her emerge she studied him closely, watched as his eyes darted from her to Gibbs, his cheeks coloring slightly as Gibbs pulled on the flight suit they provided after stripping off his suit jacket. It was not the first time she had caught DiNozzo doing that. Staring at Gibbs. At first she thought it was just an ass-kissing gesture... trying to anticipate. But she quickly learned Tony DiNozzo kissed no one's ass even if he gives a good impression of it. His trust and loyalties were handed out to only a few who managed to 'pass' the tests he forced on them in dealing with his adolescent behavior. Cait secretly felt honored that he had trusted her so quickly.

"DiNozzo... today!"

Tony swallowed, his cheeks darkened further. "Coming, boss!" He also patted her on the shoulder and gave her a wink then sprinted towards the Seahawk. Within moments he was handing over his own jacket and donning a flight vest. Whether to help or in an expression of impatience, Gibbs was suddenly in front of him, helping with the fastenings then handed him his helmet. Then they climbed aboard, Gibbs behind DiNozzo, his posture oddly protective as they settled in.

Cait smiled brightly and waved as the helo's engine came to life, feeling the glow of an epiphany wash over her as she understood something that had escaped her. Perhaps it was a good thing she had been bumped. Perhaps the two men needed a little time together... in close quarters.

With that tantalizing thought she turned from the dock and headed for Gibbs' car. This was a deadly serious case and if she couldn't be where she should be then she would be where she could be the best help to Gibbs and DiNozzo.

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo was not a profiler but he was on his way to being one hell of an interrogator. As a team they questioned the sailors on their list, cross-referencing, playing mind-games. It was surprising to Gibbs how good Tony was at picking up on small details, change in tone. Tony's casual manner relaxed their suspects, almost making them believe he was their friend or at least their advocate... leaving them open to Gibbs. Though he missed Cait's undeniable talents... her skill to 'see beneath'. Yet Tony was proving to be as beneficial to him as she would have been... with the added bonus of having the young man in such close contact.

Thompson and Drew. Their five suspects had become two. Gibbs had feelings towards Drew... something out of sync. Tony seemed to feel the same. Cait and McGee were investigating who might have helped the intruder get onto the Philadelphia by altering service records. Ducky told him Abby had gotten a composite of the dead man. Mallard himself had an idea about how to do some valuable investigating of their own.

 

_  
"How is it going there?" Ducky asked casually as their official discussion ended._

_The Skipper had given him two minutes to speak to his people and Gibbs wanted to respect that. But he also found it hard to be rude, even if the older man's words harkened back to a recent conversation he didn't want to have.... in fact to several recent conversations he wasn't ready to have. "Can't complain," he said shortly as he saw the Skipper shift from one foot to the other, obviously counting the seconds. "But I make no assumptions, Duck. It's a big gamble."_

_"Usually the worthwhile prizes require higher stakes, Jethro."_

_Gibbs sighed. The Skipper was frowning. Time was up. "Later, Duck."  
_

 

In the Ward Room Gibbs watched as Tony studied the files, his expression set and focused. DiNozzo had been dressed in a coat and tie today, a little out of place for a sub but there wasn't time for him to change before the case was upon them. Gibbs suspected DiNozzo was feeling a little uncomfortable hunched over as he was but resisted the urge to walk up and offer something that might not be taken the right way, even if it was just a brief, friendly massage.

"I swear I feel like I gave birth to these guys," Tony threw out as he closed a folder then opened another. "It's all clean... but if the records were altered they would be."

"It's worth checking." Gibbs was pacing. The answer was right in front of them, living and breathing. He had bad feelings about their two suspects. Very bad feelings. But that's all he had. And until he could talk to the rest of his people he was in the dark. Feeling different kinds of tension assaulting him he decided to take action on one his stronger suspicions. "How's your bladder?"

Tony's head jerked up, his brow wrinkled. "Um... okay... I can hold it..." The younger man had already expressed his desire not to have anyone show him how to use the head. But Gibbs just smiled.

"You don't have to." Gibbs put his hands on the table and leaned in, bringing his face within inches of Tony's. Immediately DiNozzo's expression went from curious to surprised. His cheeks darkened giving Gibbs an answer to a question he wasn't going to ask. His heart lightened... perhaps Ducky has a point. But not right now. "I need to talk to Thompson. You need to have the COB show you how to use the head on a submarine."

The light of understanding appeared in Tony's eyes. "Oh." He drew back, visibly gathering his wits. "Um... okay." He gave Gibbs a small smile and got up. As he walked out, Gibbs followed. The COB began to give Tony instructions but DiNozzo shifted uncomfortably explaining how inept he was.... mechanically. Gibbs smiled at the lie and at the frustrated expression that washed over the COB's face as the young man went on. A moment later Commander Peter's door was opened and Tony was ushered in followed by a less than happy COB. Gibbs continued to smile as his appreciation of Tony shifted from the young man's talents to the young man's posterior. Perhaps it wouldn't be the same as it had been with Burley. Maybe, this time, he would listen to the old Medical Examiner's observations as he refused to do the last time...

 

"Busted," Gibbs mouthed to DiNozzo fifteen minutes later as he was escorted back into the Ward Room, the COB close at his heels. He had gotten to do what he needed to do, had gotten the answer to a question that had been bothering him. Thompson has lied about having Mono in his senior year of high school... he had done something stupid, had paid for it and was earning his way as a man in the world, doing what he wanted to do. Gibbs could hear the truth broadcasting off him. But then that left Drew, whose record was clean, whose paperwork was as routine as everyone else's... yet his gut screamed a warning....

Tony gave him a grin. The COB closed the door, a little harder than official or polite and faced Gibbs.

"I didn't appreciate that little stunt."

Deciding to play it light, Gibbs gave him an innocent smile. "Aw... can't you cut us a little slack? No harm, no foul."

The COB's face was set. "No, sir," he said respectfully. "The Skipper has cooperated with you every step of the way."

He had a point, Gibbs conceded silently. But something was going on and he had to make them see what they didn't want to see. "Chief of the Boat knows the crew better than the Skipper." He saw a glimmer of light enter the COB's eyes at the off-hand compliment. "You bothered by any of the men we questioned?"

The brief light disappeared, replaced by hardened loyalty. "We've only been out one day, Agent Gibbs. I make it a practice not to make snap judgments."

Fair enough under other circumstances. Gibbs tried to think of another question when Tony stepped up beside him. "None of them giving off any weird signals?" he asked casually... friendly.

COB eyed him unfavorably. "No, Agent DiNozzo. You do, though." His gaze returned to Gibbs. "However if I so get any... signals they'll come to you through the Skipper." He turned and left.

"Nice," Tony commented as the door closed. "So that famous Gibbs charm worked again, eh boss?"

Before he could stop himself Gibbs smacked him up the side of the head. Tony grunted but amusement lit his eyes. "Until we can talk to Cait, Abby or Ducky we need to go over the files again," he ordered as his internal warning system continued to irritate him.

Tony shrugged, all business again. "I've already checked the fingerprints, all of them match as far as I can see... though Cait's better at it than I am." He eyed Gibbs. "Don't tell her that," he warned.

Gibbs allowed a smile. "No on your life."

For the next half hour they went over every detail, every word, everything in general. There were several ways a terrorist could destroy the crew... to many ways to check out without proof. Gibbs wondered if he was getting too focused. Could it be one of the three they had eliminated? Could it be someone they had eliminated before they came on board? Just as he opened his mouth to suggest that they fingerprint everyone he felt a rush beneath his feet as a sound blared around him. //Oh shit!//

Gibbs barely had his mind wrapped around the warning before the floor tilted. Instinctively he grabbed Tony as the young man lost his footing and headed for the wall head first. Using his own body as a cushion he let his back take the brunt of the impact on the paneled surface then grunted as DiNozzo's weight was thrown against him. Emergency blows were not done lightly. It caused injury and reaped havoc. Something was happening and Gibbs hoped that whatever it was he would find out before crewmen died... before they all died.

"What the fuck's going on!" Tony demanded, his tone clearly expressing his discomfort, even fear, as the pressure of their rapid ascent became crushing.

"Emergency blow," Gibbs said shortly. The additional weight of DiNozzo's body against him was beginning to make it uncomfortable to breathe. Just a minute. He just had to hold out for one minute, tops, then the pressure would ease as the sub surfaced and stabilized. "Just hold on, Tony," he assured the younger man as he heard a gasp erupt from the body against him. "It'll ease up in a moment," he promised.

And it did, just as quickly as it started. Gibbs closed his eyes against as the rush of circulation returned to his body. He couldn't quite move yet but taking a deep breath was suddenly an acceptable option. As the floor became level, he heard a sigh close to his ear and smiled. Gibbs had experienced an emergency blow once or twice in his life. The young man against him had not. "Okay?" he said quietly as DiNozzo began to move.

"Um... yeah..." Tony's body shifted against him. "That was fun." DiNozzo's tone conflicted with his words. There was one last jolt as gravity returned to normal. Then Tony's arms moved. "Hey boss?"

"Hmmm?" Gibbs shifted also, his brain finally registering something the emergent situation had blotted out. Tony's chest and hips were flush against him, only the weight was no longer crushing but quite comfortable. Not only that, he noted as he stirred, his arms were wrapped around the young man, holding Tony in place. Though his crotch began to tingle pleasantly in response, he immediately let go. "You okay?" he asked, refusing even a polite apology, testing Tony's reaction. He wondered briefly if the Fates had caused them to be together on the submarine for just this purpose, to show him the possibilities. Perhaps it was time to do something... if only he could be sure he wouldn't make another mistake...

Tony pulled back, his hazel eyes blinking, his face deeply flushed as he stared at Gibbs. "I'm fine." He put his hands to either side of Gibbs' head in preparation to push away then hesitated. His face was mere inches from Gibbs'. His pupils were dilated in a way that left no doubt about his state of arousal. "You okay?"

Gibbs thought then decided. Tony was giving him a great opening but the older man knew the timing wasn't right at all, even if the bulge at DiNozzo's crotch was poking at his leg. No. Case first. Confronting Anthony DiNozzo later. Gibbs ruthlessly buried the erotic sensations tingling through him and raised his eyebrows. "I'll be fine as soon as your foot's off mine."

Something akin to confusion then some little fear flitted through bright hazel eyes. Tony pushed away as if burned. "Sorry boss!" he said as he straightened, his eyes cast downward. "I-- um... That was quite a ride."

Gibbs realized his mistake. His gruff tone had sounded like rejection. Tony could be very sensitive at times... especially with those he trusted. It was a scar Gibbs long ago recognized. A well hidden, well-lubricated scar DiNozzo kept under control with bravado during quiet times and absolute focus when the case turned critical. Yet, every so often, there were side comments that would slip out and a dark, neutral expression that would shadow the young man's face when a well-aimed comment hit an unexpected nerve. It made Gibbs wonder about the young man's childhood, question the love this man should have received. Gibbs drew a heavy sigh as he studied Tony, wishing he could do something now. But they were on a United States submarine, in the middle of an important exercise, possibly tracking down someone who wanted to see this crew dead. He reminded himself, again, that this wasn't the time or place.

Someone cleared their throat.

COB... Chief of the Boat... their reluctant babysitter. Gibbs rubbed a hand over his face then glanced at the man, seeing the odd expression, wondering how long the older man had been there then decided he didn't care. He looked at Tony and inwardly groaned at the near panicked expression. They definitely needed to talk... later.

"Skipper wants to see you in Command," the COB said shortly as he held the Ward Room door open, his eyes still strolling from DiNozzo to Gibbs.

Gibbs nodded then gestured for Tony to go out first, which he did, his eyes straight ahead as he walked past the COB. Gibbs' followed, pausing as the COB's hardened gaze fell on him. "Something I can help you with?" he challenged.

The other man looked him up and down then shrugged as he backed off. "Not my place," he responded in a clipped tone then walked away easing past Tony who paused halfway down the narrow corridor then started walking again as the COB led them to the bridge.

"Ice cream!"

Gibbs couldn't help but smile as five huge bowls of ice cream were brought in by the streward. They had found their man.... Drew... or rather Sean Travis, sailor turned eco-terrorist. He had planned to poison the crew and himself with Sarin gas. When he knew he had failed he had committed suicide. No skin off anyone's nose but to keep the body cool they had to take the ice cream out of the freezer. Waste not, want not.

DiNozzo seem to have recovered his wits and good humor after a few minutes but this treat made him absolutely shine in a way that stirred Gibbs' libido. "What's the big deal about ice cream, DiNozzo?" he wondered aloud.

Tony eyed him then shrugged. "Didn't have ice cream too much as a kid. Only at school... or when my grandma snuck me some." His spoon played in the melting treat. "Having kids was definitely not on my parent's agenda of life and when I came along they just worked me into their strict, formal schedule that did not include ice cream." He blinked at Gibbs as if letting the memory run out then sighed. His expression changed from darkly thoughtful to bright bravado in an instant. He took a big gulp of the chocolate. "This is great!

Gibbs couldn't help staring, his whole being wanted to take Tony in his arms and kiss off the creamy, dark mustache that now sported DiNozzo's upper lip. But there was still the case... and the soul-deep feeling that something still wasn't right. Travis was dead. Nothing had been found in the air conditioning system. But this mission had been planned for, down to the last detail. When Gibbs spoke to Cait an hour ago the young woman said they were still searching for any members of the small cell that had done this. Until then Gibbs' still had only his troubling suspicions.

"What's wrong, boss?"

Tony's question was wary, his hazel eyes focused. Gibbs almost smirked as an evil thought involuntarily flitted through his mind. //What's wrong, Special Agent DiNozzo, is that I'm not making slow, tender love to you on this floor right now.// He got up, releasing some pent up tension. He and Tony needed to talk... tonight... if they made it back. "He planned for everything else, Tony," he said, returning his attention to what was important. "Why not a backup plan in case he was discovered?"

DiNozzo put aside his ice cream and wiped his forehead. The air conditioning had not been turned back on as a precaution and it was ungodly hot. Gibbs was grateful he had worn a short sleeve shirt under his coat but Tony had on a long sleeve shirt. And even with his jacket and tie off and the sleeves rolled up, he looked miserable. "They've checked the entire cooling system. Nada. They're checking every other place he could have been but there are no otherlooking for that detonator but there are no cold places--." He wiped his mouth clean of the ice cream. "Fuck!" He headed for the door.

"What?" Gibbs grabbed his arm, stopping him. "What?"

"Cold, boss. Other than the cooling system where else could you keep something really cold?" DiNozzo's gaze was direct, clearly understanding something that just evaded Gibbs, frustrating him.

"The freezer but they've checked that--" Something close to fear feathered down his spine as the answer clicked. "Son of a bitch!" He got ahead of Tony and opened the door. "Where's the freezer!" he demanded of the COB.

It was the most hellish ten minutes of his life. Travis has swallowed the canister and the cold had detonated it as planned. As soon as the gas could find exit from the stiffening body, the crew was dead.

In an empty gesture to protect DiNozzo, he had sent the young man up to warn the Skipper as he tried to carry the body. Even with the COB's help it was heavy and awkward. Gibbs first desire was to simply drag the body bag and let the knee-knockers and steel flooring turn the body to mush. But he knew he couldn't without risking the release of the gas, so he was forced to carry the body. He wondered if the body would flush clear of the submarine without damage and was relieved when he was told they were all safe.

 

The case was over. The Captain's launch was on its way to pick them up and take them back to the carrier for their trip home on a Seahawk. The Philadelphia was clear to return to their training mission. Tony, who sported a brand new cap bearing the submarine's name and insignia, shook the Skipper's hand then headed up the ladder, sparing a glance to Gibbs as he went. The Skipper watched the younger man go then faced Gibbs, an unusually soft expression on his face. "I want to apologize to you, Special Agent Gibbs," the Commander said shortly as he shook Gibbs' hand. "If not for you and Special Agent DiNozzo my crew would be dead."

Gibbs nodded, acknowledging the words. There was still the issue of Special Agent Todd but that was not this man's jurisdiction. "Been a pleasure," he said, meaning it, sensing he had found a contact he could use in the future.

"Same here." He gave Gibbs a small grin as he again glanced up the ladder. "Just a word," he said quietly with a gleam in his eyes. "That boy has it bad for you."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow in surprise, both at the Skipper's observation and positive attitude. He decided he really liked this man and had already made a mental not to send a bottle of the best vodka he could find to replace the one he lost because of Sean Travis. "So I've noticed," he replied with a smile of his own then climbed the ladder to join his subordinate up top.

 

Their return to land, to the office, was done in near silence. DiNozzo was quiet, his body-language broadcasting a "do-not-touch" pose. Gibbs respected this, wondered if he had misunderstood, if the younger man was having second thoughts or if he had had any thoughts at all.

As they entered the office Tony's entire expression changed. He glided up to Cait, who said finishing her report, teasing her with his new hat, asking her if she had missed him. Her reply was predictable, and comforting, confirming their sibling status. From somewhere McGee came in with a report. His attention alternately on Tony and his efforts to finish his report he knew he was being gruff to a young man he was already working to recruit but didn't care. Tim McGee wouldn't work out if he couldn't take one Jethro Gibbs in a terse mood.

"You graduated from MIT?"

Concentrating on his monitor, Gibbs allowed a little smile. Tony was so insecure sometimes, so unsure. It was a paradox Gibbs had yet to fully understand. As an undercover cop, DiNozzo was brilliant. As an investigator his talents were beyond question. That he didn't have an advanced degree was a matter that made Gibbs curious but certainly didn't sway his opinion that, in a sense, DiNozzo was more intelligent, more resourceful, than McGee could ever hoped to be. "Graduated from Johns Hopkins too," Gibbs threw in as he gave into the urge to tease.

There was silence. He looked up and saw Tony had returned to his desk, looking at no one as he powered up his computer and worked on his own report in silence. McGee frowned as he witnessed the withdrawl then cleared his throat.

"Um... I'll go meet with Abby," he ventured.

Gibbs sighed. Tony was being very sensitive, somewhat withdrawn. He glanced at Cait who met his gaze, her brows knitted together as she watched. "Go ahead," he said to McGee, his priorities shifting quickly. He and Tony needed to talk... now. "Just don't let the fact she has a tat and you don't bother you."

McGee blinked. "How do you do you know I don't?" he threw out then turned and left before more could be said.

//Well okay.// Gibbs stored that tidbit away for a cold winter's day and picked up his phone. "Ducky?"

"Jethro?"

Gibbs stared at Tony, concern creeping into his determination. The younger man was completely focused, completely separated from the activity around him. "Need a favor," he began.

 

An hour and a half later Tony walked up to his desk and put the report on his desk. "Here you go, boss," he said quietly.

"Thank you." Gibbs took the folder, his gaze catching DiNozzo's. The young man seemed to have recovered some of equilibrium though a shadow still lurked in his eyes. Gibbs held the folder a moment then lay it down. "You headed out?"

"Yeah." Tony smiled. It was that small smile... that shield smile. Gibbs knew the difference. "See you Thursday, boss."

Thursday. Tony had a day off tomorrow. He had asked for it and after their mission today he more than deserved it. Gibbs quickly put his own desk in order then stood. "DiNozzo."

Tony had his keys in his hand and was headed for the elevator. He stopped in mid-step. "Yeah, boss?" he said sincerely though he barely looked up.

Gibbs thought a moment then decided to push. "I'm going to that diner down the corner, thought you might be hungry too."

Surprise widened Tony's eyes. His face flushed as he glanced from Gibbs to Cait who was still working on her own report, her attention completely focused on her work. "I uh... I can't tonight." Tony shifted closer to the elevator. "But if you want to do a rain check or something," he added as he pushed the button.

"Hot date?" Gibbs said casually, facing Tony but giving the younger man space.

Tony turned his head and grinned without emotion. "Um... no... just need to clean out some things."

Honest answer... no bravado. Something about Tony's tone disturbed Gibbs. "I'll see you Thursday?" he ventured, suddenly needing assurance.

DiNozzo studied him as if thinking about the question. "Yeah, boss. Bright and early." The elevator doors opened. "See you Thursday, boss! Thanks!"

Gibbs watched the elevator doors close then picked up his phone. "Duck?"

"Done, Jethro," came the Medical Examiner's short yet amused response. "Just behave with him, my friend."

"Plan to," Jethro assured then hung up. He turned to find Cait watching him, an odd expression on her face. She knew... or at least he suspected she did... at least about his attraction to Tony. "Problem?" he challenged as he got ready.

Cait's eyes sparkled at him as she shrugged. "So how long are you going to wait?"

Gibbs frowned. She might have guessed but he wasn't going to confirm. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't even try that with me, Gibbs," Caitlyn warned, clearly put off. Her lips tilted upward. "Do you always let the prey get this far away or have you set a trap?"

That was a shocking question... and a tad too insightful. "Ducky's talked to you," he fished.

"No... you just did." Her hands folded together, projecting calm insight. "You know... some bunnies die if you scare them too badly."

Gibbs grabbed his jacket. It was time to go and take care of business... and a certain young agent. "Tony's not a bunny... and I don't plan to scare him." He headed for the elevator. "You're in charge tomorrow unless there's a call," he called out as the doors opened. "See you Thursday."

 

"Shit!"

The curse echoed through the parking garage as Gibbs stepped through the door to the level he knew he needed. It was nearly seven in the evening so the place was relatively empty. A long figure stood three rows down, hands on hips, facing the car he stood next to as if he could make it okay with a glare. Smiling to himself Gibbs quietly walked up. //Thanks, Ducky. Owe you,// he sent out silently. "Problem, DiNozzo?"

He almost regretted startling the younger man for the reaction he got. DiNozzo straightened and turn on him. If he had been wearing his weapon Gibbs was sure he would have been gazing at the business end of a gun. "Shit! Don't fucking do that!" Tony yelled, clearly upset.

Gibbs raised his hands in a calming gesture, finally understanding how wound up his agent was. Something was off. "Hey, Tony. I'm sorry. What's wrong?"

Tony studied him then visibly relaxed. "Flat," he said quietly, returning his attention to the offending wheel on his car. "Just got new tires!"

Gibbs let the next step in his plan click. "Do you want a ride?" he offered in a neutral tone.

Tony looked at him then at the car before a huge sigh escaped him. "Okay... thanks..."

 

Ten minutes into the drive, Gibbs began to shift uncomfortably, wondering if his plan was a good idea but determined to follow through. He didn't know what was bothering Tony, didn't understand the silence now. They had worked well on the Philadelphia, had grown close. DiNozzo's reaction when they were pressed close was unmistakable. What was going on now?

"Um... this isn't the way to my apartment," Tony pointed out in the silence.

"No it's not," came Gibbs responded quietly, sensitive to Tony's reaction. "It's the way to my place."

"I noticed," Tony replied evenly. "Why?"

Gibbs glanced aside, concerned renewed as he saw the younger man's set posture. "We're going to talk."

There was heavy shifting next to him then a long breath escaped the young man. "About?"

"Us."

A groan rose from beside him. "Wouldn't firing me at the office be more professional?"

//Fire?// Some stray clues came together within Gibbs' mind. "Why do you think I'm going to fire you?" More shifting but no response. Gibbs sighed and put a gentle hand on Tony's thigh, inspired by the hard warmth. "We're not at work or on a case, Tony. This is personal... you and I. And we're going to have it out."

The leg beneath his hand stiffened but didn't withdraw. Gibbs turned a corner then slowed as he drifted up his driveway. He turned off the engine then turned his whole body, his hand moving from Tony's thigh to the younger man's cheek. DiNozzo's adams apple bobbed up and down but he faced away to stare out at the fading light of the setting sun. "Talk to me, Tony," Gibbs coaxed, his own resolve fraying. Was he misreading the signs... again?

Tony folded his hands together then faced Gibbs, his eyes moist. "You're not joking with me... right?"

Hurt. Gibbs' heart melted as he understood the hesitant words. //Someone hurt him badly.// Letting his fingers pet over the flushed skin of Tony's face he leaned closer and made his words clear. "I would never joke about something like this, Tony. Never."

Tony bit his lips but his expression cleared. "I'm sorry, boss." He stared down at his clasped hands. "I thought... on the sub... but then you--" He took a deep breath and let it out. "When we got thrown together," he smiled. "I mean... that's so penthouse letters but I always have a kind of hard on for you." His face flushed darker. "You care?"

Gibbs briefly closed his eyes, dismissing his own doubts. His mistake with Stan Burley evaporated into his need to reassure Tony. "I care," he stated firmly then leaned forward for a light kiss. Tony grunted. His hands clasped the back of Gibbs' head, forcing him closer, his tongue demanding entrance that the older man immediately granted.

They feel into the action, kissing and petting for a length of time neither were aware of. Then Gibbs stole a last kiss and pushed gently, parting them, laughing as he heard the younger man protest. They were breathing hard; their clothes were askew. Tony held onto Gibbs' shoulders, his eyes bright with passion. Gibbs' hands caressed over DiNozzo's face. "Let's do this right.... inside."

Tony licked his lips as he lowered his gaze, once again shy.

"Hey." Gibbs forced DiNozzo to face him. "What?"

Tony shrugged then smiled. "Hope you can stand me because I don't want this to be us just relieving some tension."

Gibbs' eyes wandered over his new lover... his life time lover? Too soon to tell but there was great potential. "Did you hear 'one night stand' escape these lips?"

"No, boss," Tony responded with a smile. He unlocked his door. "What are you waiting for?" he said as he moved to get out. "Old age slowing you down?"

The young man was out of range before Gibbs could clip him in the back of the head. But there was the whole night... the whole next day to make Tony pay for that remark.

 

End


End file.
